Motivation et punition
by bagin31
Summary: Nuit du fof thème stimulant  résumé à venir


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "stimulant"._

On ne peut pas dire que ce thème fut pour moi inspirant ^^

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall ne savait plus comment gérer ses élèves en classes. L'annonce de la Coupe de feu avait encouragé les bavardages incessants de tous, chacun espérant que l'un des aînés de sa maison puisse devenir le champion de Poudlard.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre, même si l'envie la tenaillait d'user de sorts contre ses élèves. Le règlement de l'école interdisait tout sort de métamorphose en guise de punition. Alors, elle prit un visage sévère, fit des remontrances, distribua des devoirs supplémentaires à faire, mais rien n'y fit. Elle parla de son problème d'autorité au Directeur, qui ne se préoccupa guère de son problème et déclara qu'il fallait que jeunesse se passe.

Les autres professeurs, responsable de maison était confrontés eux aussi au même problème mais n'avait pas trouvé de solution, si ce n'est le professeur Rogue, que ses collègues regardaient maintenant avec un soupçon d'envie. Deux choses étaient notoires dans l'école de Poudlard : le directeur Albus Dumbledore est un homme gourmand, amateur de sucreries et le cours de potion est le seul où on peut attendre une mouche voler pendant toute sa durée.

Minerva ne put résister et lui demanda :

« Severus, je ne sais pas quel est ton secret, mais nous n'arrivons plus à maintenir notre autorité en classe, comment fais-tu ? Tu n'as pas menacé tes élèves d'un impardonnable, au moins ?

- Minerva, je n'oserais jamais faire ce genre de chose ! Je me contente de les menacer d'une retenue avec moi, de préférence le samedi, le jour d'un match de Quidditch. Je devrais être plutôt vexé mais mes élèves préfèrent le spectacle de joueurs voguant dans les airs après une balle que la mienne. A moins que ce ne soit la perspective de devoir nettoyer, sans magie, les chaudrons extrêmement sales que j'ai dans ma réserve.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, ce genre de sanctions est une pratique courante chez toi, comment peut-elle continuer à fonctionner aujourd'hui ? Nous avons tous nos mesures coercitives, mais aucune ne fonctionne. »

Rogue afficha son petit sourire narquois et répondit

« Il faut savoir stimuler tes élèves. Je m'arrange toujours pour que la porte de la réserve soit ouverte et les chaudrons bien visibles. Lorsque le premier élève commence à parler, je lui impose de nettoyer parfaitement le chaudron en lui promettant que s'il ne réussit pas, tous les membres de sa maison seront punis cette semaine.

- Mais tu ne peux punir toute une classe pour le bavardage d'un seul, ce n'est pas équitable !

- Mais, ma chère Minerva tu oublies que l'appartenance à une Maison et son intégration est très importante, je me sers juste de ce constat là pour motiver mes élèves à rester calme en classe. »

Minerva ne dit rien, refusant d'approuver clairement une idée qui lentement s'insinuer en elle. Et si ce retors de Serpentard avait raison, il fallait stimuler les élèves.

Le lendemain, pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, Minerva opta pour la vision de Severus. Elle obtint enfin le silence espéré mais n'en eut aucune fierté.

A l'annonce des résultats des candidatures, les bavardages reprirent et elle opta pour une autre méthode qui lui convenait mieux.

Elle demanda à ses élèves de cesser leur bavardage pendant quarante-cinq minutes et promit que les trois élèves qui auraient fait le meilleur sort de métamorphose aurait le droit de s'exprimer librement devant la classe pendant le quart d'heure restant.

Jamais, elle ne vit ses élèves mettre autant de cœur à l'ouvrage et elle put exercer son métier dans un calme reposant. Chaque professeur avait sa méthode pour stimuler ses élèves.

* * *

_En tant que membre du __**Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires**__, je ne peux que vous encouragez à laisser un petit commentaire aux fictions que vous lisez et appréciez. Plus d'informations sur mon profil._


End file.
